Neos Star Route 12
Route 12 Neos Star Route 11 Neos Star Route 13 Route 12:Powers of Ninjors! Hybrids and Pureblood! is the 12th episode in the series. Short Story Aguri's group chase after Sun as she head to the Hawaii... Plot synopsis Yuki and the Krityan Crownguards stop to eat lunch in a forest on their way to Mercuricood. While everyone is eating, Shell Otter steals one of Krityan Crownguard's food. The Krityan Crownguard angrily knocks Shell Otter over and they begin fighting each other. Yuki and Krityan Crownguards step in to break the fight up. A group of Bouffhorns charge towards everyone. They run away but a Bouffhorn again charges to create an explosion that separates the whole group. Kurumi, 3 Krityan Crownguards end up on one side of the forest, while Yuki, 2 Krityan Crownguards and, Shell Otter are on the other side of the forest. Kurumi looks up Bouffhorn on the Log which explains that Bouffhorn charges and headbutts everything that invades their habitat. While trying to reunite with everyone, Shell Otter goes up into a tree to eat an apple and a Krityan Crownguards explains to her that she must stay together with the group so they don't become separated. While heading out to the field outside of the forest, a Krityan Crownguards trips over another one and they begin fighting again. Yuki and Axew break them both up. Maimi, with her Birds, approaches them and Yuki questions her about her hairstyle choice. Maimi explains that it is a wig to protect her from the Bouffhorn. She tells the story of how some lost travelers were being chased by some Bouffhorn. Only one of the travelers wasn't harmed, and that person was the only one wearing an afro. Maimi told them that there should have been a warning sign on their way to the forest, but they didn't see any and she suggests that maybe it was destroyed. Maimi suggests that they wear afros and hands them out. Yuki and Shell Otter aren't very pleased at first about having to wear an afro. The Male Krityan Crownguards glance at each other and laugh about each other's wigs. Yuki uses Vine Whip to try and prevent Maimi from putting an afro on her. Suddenly a Bouffalant charges towards them. Bouffhorn checks out all of their afros, noticing that Yuki isn't wearing one and charges towards her. Maimi forcefully puts an afro on Yuki so that Bouffhorn won't hurt her. Bouffhorn comes to a complete stop before hitting everyone and makes sure they are wearing afros. Bouffhorn was satisfied and walked away. Maimi explains that she is in the forest to check for any hurt Bouffhorn since they are know to Headbutt each other. Once Maimi leaves, the 2 Male Krityan Crownguards glance at each other and laugh. They begin to fight each other again, this time with Fire and Water Magic. The other Krityan Crownguards Water Magic sends Shell Otter flying and he lands on a Bouffhorn who begins charging towards a group of Bouffhorn. Yuki recalls what Maimi said about Bouffhorns headbutting each other and imagines Shell Otter being crushed. Shell Otter lands in the grass surrounded by Bouffhorn and becomes terrified of trying to pass them by. Shell Otter falls into a bush and the bush creates an afro on Shell Otter's head. With the bushy afro on, Shell Otter passes the Bouffalant by and goes into the forest. Meanwhile, Maimi runs into Kurumi and Krityan Crownguards and lets them know that she ran into Yuki and the others. Kurumi questions Maimi about her hairstyle as well. Maimi tells them the same information that she told Yuki. One of the Krityan Crownguards suggests that the afro hairstyle makes the Bouffhorn believe that they are their friends so they won't attack anyone wearing the afros. Maimi hands everyone their own afros. Kurumi and Female Krityan Crownguard aren't very sure about the afros at first though the Male Krityan Crownguards loved their afros. Shell Otter enters the forest and runs into both a Sewaddpie and a Pidharpi. Shell Otter touches Sewaddpie, and Pidharpi steals the afro Shell Otter is wearing. A Bouffhorn begins to charge and chase Shell Otter across the field. Yuki blames The Male Krityan Crownguards fight for being the reason Shell Otter name May is in danger. Yuki uses her Whip Sword to make an afro out of a bush and places it on May's head. Bouffalant stops charging and walks away, while Yuki uses her Whip Sword to bring May back to the group. A Bouffalant heads towards Krityan Crownguards and Kurumi's group to check that they are wearing afros and walks away. While continuing to search for the others, Yuki finds an injured Bouffhorn. Iris says that she has to find medicinal plants and finds them on the side of a mountain. She tries to climb up but can't reach the plants. Yuki tries to use Whip Sword, and a Male Krityan Crownguards tries Water Magic but they both cannot reach the plants. Another Male Krityan Crownguards tries to use Fire Magic but the first Male Krityan Crownguards knocks him down. The Male Krityan Crownguards begin fighting again with Yuki having to break it up. They come up with a plan to retrieve the plant. Yuki uses her Whip Sword to throw May and one of the male Krityan Crownguards high into the air with him using Fire Magic to to send them much higher to be able to reach the plants. May uses Razor Shell to cut the plants, grabs them, and Yuki grabs them both so they safely reach the ground. Iris tells them that they did a great job and that by using teamwork they were able to get the job done. Yuki mixes the plants to make the medicine and applies them and a bandage to Bouffhorn's leg. Iris gives Boufhorn some water to drink, an Berry, and tells it that it will feel better soon. Without afros on their heads, Iris and the others are chased by a few Bouffhorns and are cornered. Yuki tries to jump on Bouffhorns while it's using Wild Charge and gets shocked causing her hair to become big and frizzy like a big afro. The Bouffhorns leave her along but charge towards the Krityan Crownguards instead. The injured Bouffhorn steps in before the Krityan Crownguards could prepare their attacks and tells the Bouffhorn not to harm its friends after they healed its leg. Everyone reunites with each other and heads across the bridge and notice the sign. Battle No battle in this episode. Appearances * Members of the Krityan Crownguards * Shell Otter (debut) * Bouffhorn (debut) Notes & trivia * In honor of Pokémon Best Wishes "Afro, GO! Bouffhorn, NO!!" | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Neos Star Episodes Category:Neos Star Category:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family